


You've Been There From The Start

by violetshade



Series: Two Vibrant Hearts Could Change [25]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, Jimmy stuff, M/M, Matt's a sweetheart, Rev memories, Shads being a tease, Synacky - Freeform, feel like makin' love, sexy shower times, sweet awww dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Zack and Syn go out on a date."...I can just see him, back in '06 when we were bangin' countless chicks every night..."





	You've Been There From The Start

Brian walked back into the band's apartment after letting Jade get to work to find Brooks and Johnny and Zacky deep in a game of Halo.

"Zack, you wanna go out and do something?" He threw his keys on the counter, having actually driven.  
Before Vengeance could answer, Johnny piped up, "Where we goin'?" He paused the game and they all looked back at Gates.  
Syn looked flatly back at the bassist, " _WE_ aren't going anywhere. I'm taking my man out for a good time. So unless you guys--"  
This resulted in Brooks and Johnny making gagging noises and stopping him from finishing his sentence.

Zacky scrambled up from the floor and threw his headset at the other two, bright eyes looking up at Brian, "You have anything in mind?"  
"We could go to the Stonewall, we won't stick out there," He leaned down to his twin lead's ear, "And I could kiss you all I want and not worry about it."  
Vengeance grinned, "I'll change and we can go."  
  
Syn headed towards his bathroom, "Well, I gotta shower first."  
Zacky looked back at the other two, who were already back in their game, headsets on. He smirked to himself and followed Brian.  
  
"Hey, baby," Brian was happy to see the other man open the door in only boxer briefs, "Sorry I left in a huff this morning," He immediately started kissing down Z's neck.  
"I get it, Bri. How the fuck did you get her to forgive you? I mean...."  
Synyster stopped and stood up, looking down at his lover, "I just explained how fucked up this all is. She got us entangled in a pretty fucked up way--pretending to be Violet. It's her fault I'm into her sister. She actually totally owned up to it. We're good now." He smirked, "I made her squirt like I made Violet. _So_ hot," He rolled his eyes before he kissed his way down Z's neck again, "But I haven't had you in days, Zack...."  
  
Vengeance blushed, knowing it had only been a few days since they'd been together yet Gates missed him this much, "Brian...."  
Knowing their options would be limited in a bathroom, and wanting to get on with their date, Synyster slid down onto his knees in front of Zacky--making him gasp. Pulling his briefs down--chocolate, lusty eyes looked up into his. Vengeance moaned and doubled over the other man when his cock was swallowed eagerly.  
Zack punched at the door and then leaned back against the wall while Synyster sucked away.  
  
"Jesus, Brian...." His eyes closed as he tugged at Syn's dark hair. Just as he was drowning in the sea of sensations, Gates popped off him. Zacky whimpered and looked down to find Brian looking up at him.  
  
"Fuck my mouth, Z. I can take it. I know you want to."  
  
Vengeance almost came right then. Admitting that yeah, he totally wanted that--as soon as Brian's lips were wrapped around his cock again, he began thrusting into his warm, wet mouth.  
Seeing that the lead at his feet could take what he was doing so far, Zacky gripped his fingers into Syn's hair and fucked a little harder--grunting at how good his mouth felt.  
  
Still a little over-sensitive from his night and day with the other Ragemonsters, he was soon feeling the warm build up deep inside, "Fuck, Syn, I'm gonna come, baby--"  
Brown eyes gazed up as high-boned cheeks only hollowed further. Zacky felt the added pressure and it had him careening over the edge--coming hard in Brian's mouth as he groaned loudly.  
  
Standing up, Brian leaned his forehead against Zack's, "Just stroke me, Zacky, I'm so close."  
When Zacky grabbed on, Syn leaned his head back and whined high, "Z--oh god--"  
Vengeance tightened his grip and immediately after, Gates' come spurted onto his chest as he made heavenly guitar faces.  
  


Around lunch time, Zacky and Synyster found their way into the landmark bar. Despite it being a Monday, it was fairly busy. They walked around first, looking at all the historical pictures and things. Eventually, they sat down at the bar and ordered two beers. Looking around, Syn couldn't find anyone who seemed to notice them, no one with their cell phones out to snap photos of them, and of course--no one that would care about two men being affectionate.  
Putting a hand to the small of Zack's back, Brian leaned a little closer to him, "This is nice. Just the two of us."  
Green eyes looked up and made his heart flutter a little, "Yeah, Syn."  
  
"Y'all ain't from around here, are ya?" The young, attractive bartender asked them as he poured some drinks. Brian looked at himself and then at Zacky. Despite the fact they were dressed down, they still looked fairly different in their West Coast vibe.  
"No. Doesn't sound like you are, either." Syn offered. Zacky kept his eyes on Brian, curious if he'd flirt with the bartender--but Brian was only looking back at him.  
"Damn straight. I'm from Texas. Moved here about three years ago--ya know, try and make it big 'n' all. What's y'all's story? I love hearing couples' stories."  
  
Zack grinned at being called a 'couple' and before he could answer, Gates was yammering away.  
  
"Z's my best friend. We've known each other since we were kids. Our bond strengthened after losing a friend way too young, and recently we've kind of rediscovered that bond I guess." Brian smiled sideways at Zack as they held hands under the bar.  
"Well ain't that just a kick in the head. That's so sweet. Best of luck you two, let me know if you need anything else," He grinned and walked away.  
  
They enjoyed a couple of burgers, laughing the early afternoon away and having a great time together--forgetting how much fun they could have just the two of them when they weren't fucking each other. After a few beers, they were both slightly buzzed. Syn put his hand in Zacky's again.  
  
"I wish Jimmy could see us now, Z. He'd be so happy. He'd have that huge grin on his face and say something timeless and wonderful and make us feel like we'd all live forever, happy and perfect together...then he'd do something to get us all arrested."  
  
Zacky giggled, trying to keep beer from coming out his nose, "Bri....you know he CAN see us now, right? I kind of believed it before, but after Matt's vision I really believe it. He said he's seen us the whole time. So believe me, he's enjoying this as much as we are because that's who he was. He _is_ happy for us. And he probably saw it coming _THE WHOLE TIME._ That's what cracks me up the most."  
  
Gates shook his head and laughed heartily as well, "You know, you're right. I can just see him, back in '06 when we were bangin' countless chicks every night. He was giggling at us on the sidelines like, 'those two are totally gonna bang each other one day. Why don't they just fucking get it over with?'" He wiped away the tears that were from laughing so hard, as well as talking about their Saint James.  
"Ya know, all the fangirls saw it coming, too. Including both our girlfriends."  
They both giggled, and put an arm around one another.  
"I love you, Bri."  
"I love you, Zacky."  
  
Violet woke up that morning to the comforting, familiar image of Matt, asleep on his back and his gorgeous face towards her. His facial features were the perfect blend of masculine and beautiful and made her sigh helplessly. They'd had an earth-shattering night together because he'd been a mix of everything she could ever want. She was a little sore, so he'd been gentle, given her plenty of breaks--during which he usually pleasured her in other ways--and rocked her world all night long. His words had been sweet, his cock endlessly hard, and his dimples deep as he'd made her feel like the only woman in the entire universe.  
  
***  
It's like he was trying to see how many times he could make her come with just his tongue--no fingers, no horsecock. Twice in a row already, and whenever she looked down--those gorgeous green eyes were glittering up a her, gauging her reactions to everything he was doing.  
"Mmmm. Taste so good....and so much of it..." Matt moaned from between her legs.  
Violet tugged at his dark mohawk as he flicked his tongue over her clit while she came down from her last orgasm, "Shads...fuck you are the best lay ever..."  
This made him chuckle as he pulled away, dimples popping proudly, "Anything and everything for my baby."  
Shade squirmed, "How about that horsecock, then?"  
More grinning, "Nu-uh."  
She groaned as his talented tongue continued--pushing into her entrance and setting her world on fire again. He finally added a finger, but into her tight ass this time--sending her screaming over the edge again.  
Shadows stood up and went to her bathroom to clean up, more so she could have a second, and returned.  
"Get the fuck in me, Sanders."  
Matt chuckled--she never called him that, "So demanding, Shade."  
Violet's hands clung to his rippling upper body while he tauntingly stayed over her up on his hands, his legs now in between hers.  
"You're going to be really sore tomorrow."  
"I don't care, Matt," Purple eyes pleaded into his, "I want to spend the next three weeks with you, in bed, if it kills me..."  
He genuinely smiled down at her, taking in the loving, honest look on her face, before slipping into her again.  
"Uh....Killer..."  
***  
  
Matt's perfect, sculpted chest rose and fell lightly. As much as she wanted to see his morning eyes, Violet knew she had to get ready for work and waking him up would only make her late. Her gaze floated down to find his morning wood had already arrived and she rolled her eyes, forcing herself out of bed before she grabbed at it.  
  
When she emerged from her bathroom in a towel after a shower, Shadows greeted her with a kiss and a cup of coffee--with a side of dimples.  
"You think about me in there?"  
She smiled dreamily, "You bet your sweet ass I did."  
Matt chuckled as she stared at his now-even-huger upper body, "Is it okay if I visit you at work? I'm not going to walk in on you fucking Andy am I?" He did his best to say it in an overly-joking sort of way.  
Shade dropped the towel and raised an eyebrow--sauntering away to grab clothes, leaving him stumbling over any more words he may have wanted to say.  
  


 

Zack and Brian returned from their date to find a heavenly empty apartment. Leaving a trail of clothes to Zack's bedroom, they collapsed on the bed together as their lips met passionately.  
Buzzed, soft brown eyes met equally inebriated green ones. Putting a hand to Syn's strong chest, Zacky quietly requested, "Make love to me, Brian."  
"Absolutely, Z."  
Gates immediately spread Zack's legs and pushed in a finger and watched as his plush lips fell open in a happy 'o'. Covering the mouth with his own, Syn nudged in another finger and relished in the moan that accompanied small hands gripping his sides.  
Vengeance pulled him closer as Syn scissored his fingers--making Zack hard as a rock, pre-cum dripping onto both their stomachs.  
  
"Zacky--baby--"  
"Now, Brian--please, god, now--"  
  
Synyster wrapped his own cock in his slicked fingers and took Vengeance--slowly inch by heavenly inch so he could watch the surrender spread over his lover's beautiful face. The lead guitarist tried to remember another time it had been like this and realized it never had been, really. Sometimes they had tender moments, but usually it was either rough and demanding, or quick and hot. Fortunately, he'd made love to Jade plenty of times, so he had some ideas of how to do this. Then he realized, even though they were best friends, he had no idea if Zack had ever made love to anyone.  
  
Once he was fully seated inside Z's amazing, tight ass, Brian kissed softly down his neck and nuzzled the sensitive area right under his ear, his long fingers gripping at the smaller man under him. Zacky threaded his calloused fingers through Syn's dark hair, unable to keep the pleasured sounds from escaping his throat.  
  
"Fuck, you feel good, Brian--" He forced his jaded eyes open to stare up into the gorgeous brown pools looking lovingly down at him.  
Syn stuttered a little, continuing to roll his hips into Zack, "Oh, god, you have no idea, Z..."  
  
Brian laced their fingers together and moved Z's hands above his head--intimately putting almost all his weight on Vengeance while he struggled to keep his rhythm slow and steady. This move surprised Zacky a little and he gasped when it forced Synyster deeper into him. He groaned out louder when Gates lengthened his stroke a little--pulling out further and pushing in while the smaller guitarist lost it.  
  
Syn blinked forcefully, trying to keep Zacky's gaze, "Can I make you come like this?" It was high, soft plea of a question.  
Vengeance definitely already felt the slow build up as Gates continued his unending, wonderful rhythm, "Hnnn--yeah, I'm....oh fuck, I'm close, Bri..." Zack struggled to keep his eyes open as well, but couldn't get enough of that chocolate gaze back at him.  
  
When Syn's hips began to stutter, a high whine came out of Zacky as his jaw clenched. Vengeance came with a gasp as Brian's body rubbed up against his pulsating cock. Gates held on until he could feel the sticky fluid in between them and then pushed all the way in, finishing hard as he moaned into the crook of Zack's neck.  
  
After he could see straight again, Synyster trailed little kisses along Zacky's jawline until the twin lead was giggling lightly. Raising up over him, he unthreaded their hands and looked gently into lazy green eyes.  
"How was that?" Syn whispered.  
  
Z's face broke into that adorable, wide smile, "Fucking fantastic. You were there." His eyes closed briefly, "But I know you always need to hear it, Mr. _'Gates has issues'_."  
He chuckled and Brian tickled him for a second, careful not to leave his lover yet.  
"I know...but I need to know you're getting everything you need, Zack."  
This, for some reason, made Vengeance blush as he bit his lip rings and nodded.  
  


Later that evening, Zacky stared down at the number that had been texted to him. He'd tried to delete it a bunch of times and wasn't sure why he couldn't do it. The girl that had modeled his Vengeance University line of clothing for the last year happened to be in New York and had sent him a seemingly innocent text.  
  
\-- _hey, Zacky. It's Meaghan. I'm in New York visiting some friends if you wanna grab a beer and catch up or something._ \--  
  
He'd noticed her before, but that was back when he was technically still married. It felt like cheating on both Brian and Violet, but he knew that was silly and they wouldn't really care--or shouldn't anyway. Something told him that while being with the two of them was fun and they were definitely in love, if he got too caught up in it....  
  
Not really sure what he was getting into, he texted her back. It was just beer, after all.  
  
\-- _hey Meaghan. It'd be great to catch up._ \--  
  


 

"I think that was the wrong lyric, Andy."  
Andy whirled around from where he had been singing in his own booth to find the legendary lead singer popping dimples at him. _How and when the fuck did he get here?_  Andy took off his headset, grinning ear to ear, and walked into the mixing room where the three of them sat. Shaking his hand, Matt kept grinning as well.  
  
"Good to see you again, Shadows."  
"You too."  
"When did you get here?" He tried to keep it cool.  
"Just a couple of minutes ago. You've got a great voice, man."  
Andy chuckled, "Have you never heard me sing?"  
Matt leaned back against the wall, "Of course I've heard your music, I don't think I've heard you live or anything, though, so I've never heard your voice unmixed."  
"Oh. Well, thanks."  
  
Shadows leaned over and kissed Violet on the cheek, "I'll leave you guys to it. Just wanted to come by and say hi."  
As nervous as he was about singing in front of one of his idols, Andy most definitely didn't want him to leave, "You're more than welcome to stay."  
"I know throwing more people in the studio just complicates things. Besides, I gotta go move my stuff," Matt grinned extra wide with the thought of moving in with his girlfriend, even if it was extremely temporary.  
Violet also smiled with the idea of coming home to the perfect man.  
  


When he walked back into the band's apartment, he stood there and sighed--looking around. Lots of really great memories. Some not so good, although those all had to happen to get them to where they were now, so even the bad memories were tinged with that good nostalgic feeling. For a moment he thought no one was there, until he heard the two guitarists making sex noises from Zack's room. He rolled his eyes, smiling, and went to his room to pack the stuff he'd left there before tour. He had a few hours, but then he wanted to plan something nice for Violet when she got home from the studio.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing part of this chapter on Jimmy's birthday, so of course he found his way in there. :)  
> *tears up a little while grinning ear to ear*
> 
> And, apparently, I can't write too much Synacky in one chapter. Jesus.
> 
> Don't get attached to Meaghan, I really have no idea where that's going!


End file.
